


Drinks and Favouritism

by Magistra



Series: Tales of the Fang of Reclaimed Blood (Exalted) [2]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcohol, House Cathak, House Tepet, Late Night Conversations, Lies, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Terrestrial Exalted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magistra/pseuds/Magistra
Summary: At their fangmate's 21st birthday celebration, two Dragon-blooded men gossip and banter about silly things.Retelling of a scene from a longer campaign.





	Drinks and Favouritism

Cathak Job lounged back on the deep blue cushions that had been laid out around the feasting table, his empty cup of saké still held between this fingers. Despite Roceta's complaints about her house's finances, the setting was both comfortable and luxurious. It was perfectly adequate for a small 21st birthday gathering. Not as grandiose as his house's red and gold gala halls, of course, but he could get used to the more spartan feel of House Tepet. It’s not as if his house would hold a proper gala for his 21st anyway; House Cathak didn’t put that sort of effort into its boys, no matter how many times they proved themselves academically and beyond. 

Thinking about House politics bored Job. His eyes and stomach felt heavy from the feast; he had half a mind to take a nap. He closed his eyes, letting the conversation in the room roll over him. 

As he began to drop off, he felt movement against his left side and then a heavy weight in his lap. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at Siletti, who had just laid himself down using Job's legs as a pillow. The water-aspect’s robes were in disarray, and a slight drunken flush was just visible across his cheeks and over his nose. Job was surprised, Siletti didn't seem to have been drinking enough for this. He tapped one of Siletti's cheeks. "You look like you're having a good time. How much did it take?" he asked. 

"Most of it," laughed Siletti, waving away Job's hand. His face grew mock-serious and he whispered theatrically, "Tepet Arade challenged me."

Job glanced across the table to where the Hero of House Tepet was engaged in some sort of philosophical discussion with Roceta, Siletti's fire-aspect betrothed. "Looks like you lost," he said, ruffling Siletti's hair. 

Siletti beamed and turned his head to give Job better access. He looked almost like a long, dark cat enjoying a good petting. "I didn't lose," he said, slurring his words slightly. "He just kept pouring me more and more saying I had to drink it instead of him. Then Roceta told me that I was interrupting their conversation. So I came here." He paused for a moment, frowning. "It must be nice to be a hero's favourite," he grumped. "S'not fair. Roceta is everyone's favourite. I don’t know how she does it."

Job ran his fingers more gently through his friend's dark hair, soothing him. "You're a hero too," he said. "And so am I. Tepet Berel Garudin wrote about both of us. Who needs to be a hero's favourite when you're a hero?"

Siletti seemed to consider this for a moment. Then, he reached up to tweak Job's nose. "Okay. Well. You're officially my favourite now. So how does it feel to be a hero's favourite, then? Good?"

Job laughed, poking at a large, dark love bite near the top of Siletti chest. "I thought Roceta was your favourite," he teased. 

Siletti winced at Job's poking, batting away his hand and fixing his eyes with a sudden serious look. With a jolt, Job realised that despite his flushed skin, Siletti was almost completely sober. "You know, Job," he said. "That particular one was you," 

Job's face and ears burned. He felt a little stupid. And of course Siletti wasn't drunk. His Iselsi friend put it on at every social gathering, and yet somehow, he still managed to catch Job out with it. Job's fingers stopped poking. He sighed and let his hand drop to the top of Siletti's chest. 

He was just trying to think of something witty to say in reply when Tepet Isadora, his secret fiancee, clambered over the pillows and flopped down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled her face into his shoulder. "Are we talking about favourites?" she slurred. "Cossss you're my favourite, Job. Other than Roceta. Roceta's my favourite too."

Job laughed. "Looks like you were right, Siletti," he said. "Roceta is everyone's favourite. Sucks to be you." He kissed the top of Isadora's head. 

The curly brunette giggled and shut her eyes. "Yes, but Siletti is good too," she said. 

"Yes," said Job, his eyes flicking back down to meet Siletti's. "He is."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of a series of almost mundane moments I've written to supplement a longer campaign, mainly to work out how several PCs and GM PCs interact around that game's plot. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense! My goal isn't to write good Exalted fiction here, it's just to explore these characters.


End file.
